Mission: Fazbear
'''Mission: Fazbear '''is a spy-themed game about the Fazbears saving everyone. Plot Freddy and friends are having a funtime at the original pizzeria when suddenly someone swoops by and kidnaps everyone, not before opening up the universes and allowing OCs in though. Freddy, after being rescued by Golden Freddy, is sent off on the mission to save all the animatronics and their pizzeria. Can he do it, however. Characters Your starting character is Freddy Fazbear. These are his stats; HP: 130 Attack: 10 Speed: 3 Jump: 1 Stealth: 20 Bonnie is found in the Backstage, pretending to be a lifeless suit. When you talk to him, he explains he is pretending to be an empty suit so the invaders don't find him. Afterwards, he joins your party. His stats are; HP: 140 Attack: 15 Speed: 4 Jump: 3 Stealth: 6 Chica is found stashing all the pizza she can under the table. Once you find her, she expresses her gratitude to the fact that she isn't alone and joins your party. Her stats are; HP: 150 Attack: 13 Speed: 2 Jump: 4 Stealth: 1 Foxy is found, heavily brainwashed by the invaders via an antennae which has been placed on his head. Once you defeat him and remove the antennae, he thanks you and joins your party. His stats are; HP: 160 Attack: 17 Speed: 10 Jump: 4 Stealth: 3 Endo-001 is found stashed away in the Backstage, laying in a box labeled "CAUTION." Once you activate him, he'll thank you and join your party. His stars are; HP: 140 Attack: 19 Speed: 3 Jump: 1 Stealth: 27 Endo-002 is found hiding in Pirate's Cove, cowering for his life. Once you bring Endo-001 to him, he'll be convinced to come out and join your party. His stats are; HP: 150 Attack: 20 Speed: 4 Jump: 2 Stealth: 37 Springtrap is found deactivated in a cage labeled "DANGER." You can activate him by unlocking the cage via a key and using the springcrank on him. His stats are; HP: 280 Attack: 80 Speed: 100 Jump: 7 Stealth: 40 Mangle is found within the Storage Closet, trying to attach spare Foxy parts to herself. Once found, she'll be shocked there is a non-brainwashed and non-deactivated animatronic here and join your party. Her stats are; HP: 160 Attack: 30 Speed: 2 Jump: 1 Stealth: 29 Flicker is found hiding in a vent. He can be lured out via Junk Food and join your party. His stats are; HP: 240 Attack: 28 Speed: 1 Jump: 2 Stealth: 19 Sweettooth is found within the office. You can trick here into exiting the office by luring her out with a Healthy Meal. Her stats are; HP: 150 Attack: 21 Speed: 5 Jump: 31 Stealth: 14 (W.I.P. Please add OCs for the character list.) Items Junk Food: A common item which heals 30 health. Healthy Meal: A rare item which heals all health. Springcrank: A one-of-a-kind item needed to activate some springlock animatronics. Key: A common item used to unlock doors, cages, locks, etc. Wrench: A one-of-a-kind item given to the player by Golden Freddy. It's needed to activate some animatronics and destroy mind control antennae. Weapons Pistol: A common item often found sitting on tables. Shotgun: A rare item often found in crates and/or suitcases. Bullet: A common item that is needed to use any sort of gun item. Pizza Cutter: A common item often found in the Kitchen. Buzzsaw: A rare item often found in crates. Knife: A common item often found in the Kitchen. Purple Knife: A rare item often found nearby springlock animatronics. Enemies Invaders Invaders are the most common enemy. They have 100 HP, 16 attack, 5 speed, 7 jump, and 10 stealth. Foxy the Pirate Fox Foxy appears as a boss, and appears how he does in the games minus the yellow antennae. He has the same stats as he does when the player earns him. The player will have to dodge a LOT, so Endo-001 and Endo-002 are suggested. (W.I.P.! Will add more as more characters are added!) Trivia * Strangely, this game is the first appearance of Flicker. Category:Games Category:Spinoffs